extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MoviemakerMichael3c7/The Battle for Bara Magna! Part 1
It was morning in Tesara. The glow of Solis Magna was begining to illuminate the former home of the Jungle Agori, as it began to peek over the Black Spike Mountains. Beside it was a massive Mega-Village. A huge metallic structure that was sheltering the Agori. But then why were hundreds of Agori now leaving the mighty structure? It was a mystery to most, and one that a particular individual wished to solve. His name was Skrallix. A streak of black and red ran through the early morning shadows. It was accomponied by five other similar streaks. Twelve eyes examined the area and continued onward. The objects ran stealthily toward the Mega-Village with ease. No Agori noticed them. Except for one Ice Agori. A moment ago, Dekus was walking along, just like all the other Agori, and wondering why they were leaving. Was the new union not working? Was there a problem with the new village that needed repair? Perhaps he could help. He was after all, an expert shield maker. Probably the best on Bara Magna. Then suddenly, a Vorox snatched him from the edge of the crowd!! He tried to scream, but his mouth was covered!!! Then he was carried away, and was put down in a shadowy, rocky crag. Then he saw a familiar face...."Oh, h-h-h-hello Skrallix. W-w-was that l-l-last order of s-shields not satisfactory?" "Oh no Dekus, they were fine," the rouge Skrall replied. "I was acctually wondering if you could answer a question for me. You see, this whole Mega-Village thing has been most.....inconvinient, yes that's the word. Ever since it was made, the Glatorian system has been abandoned. And we have been utilizing it for years now, to help supply the Sand Raiders with food, water, and material supplies. Due to the fact that it is now gone, our supplies have plummeted from barely sustainable, to deathly low. And we can't have that now can we??" "N-n-n-no Skrallix. But w-w-why are you coming here, mighty Skrallix?" "Oh, we're just here to pay you a friendly visit, and give you a nice little pot of stew. Dekus could tell Skrallix was being sarcastic. He probably just wanted to do some spying. "Acctually, we need you to tell us why the village is being evacuated. Is the old system being adopted again?" "Well, I-I-I don't k-k-know Skrallix. R-Rannu told us that we had t-t-to leave. It w-was something about M-Mata Nui." The little Agori was still shaking with fear and stamering. Skrallix had no further use for him. "Allright Dekus, you may leave. And don't forget, Tactus needs a new shield. We are prepared to pay handsomely for it." "Yes Skrallix, thank you Skrallix." And the frightend little Ice Agori ran off....... The Sand Raider spies, sneeked into the Mega-Village. Parts of it were already evacuated, but there were still some citizens running about, that had to be avoided. The Raiders walked down one alleyway that led to the Roxtus portion of the Village. Suddenly, behind them, they heard three Glatorian approaching!! Vernox dove for the alleys side walls, while Sukata and Terruk ran for a nearby Agori hut. Swaluc used his tentecle hand to escape as Ioron followed him. Skrallix was about to dive for cover, when he heard a ear-perccing shriek;"A SKRALL!!" Suddenly, he was struck by a collumn of water and pinned against the left wall of the alley. A blue armored Glatorian was the culprit. She was accompined by two others, a green armoured Jungle Glatorian, and an older red armoured Fire Glatorian . Skrallix had heard about these Glatorian, and had met each at least once. His least favourite had to be Gresh and Kiina. Especially Kiina at the moment. He had heard of the Glatorian who had been given powers like those of the Elemental Lords, but he didn't believe it at first. He did now. Kiina aproached him meanacingly, holding him on the wall with a strong stream of water. "Why are you here Skrall??", she demanded. He certinaly coudn't fight, so he decided to try his luck at talking. "First my name is not 'Skrall', it's Skrallix, perhaps you've heard of me? I fought Tarix once or twice in the arena, you too. You should remember. But then again, most don't like to remember losing." Kiina wasn't being very patient or forgiving at all. She increased the water pressure and again demanded,"WHY ARE YOU HERE??" Skrallix, barely able to speak muttered,"L..ook.....out...." Suddenly Kiina was grabbed from behind by Vernox!! She, out of surprise, dropped her weapons and was dragged up the alley wall by Vernox! Then everyone flew into instant action. The Sand Raiders all emerged and went to help Skrallix. Meanwhile, Skrallix was attacked by Gresh, who just couldn't get enough of bashing him against the alley wall with his control over air. Ackar was advancing to help Kiina and Gresh, when he was attacked by Ioron and Swaluc. Not wanting to harm the Agori, Ackar created a wall of flame around himself to keep the Agori away. It was then that Sukata and Terruk attacked Gresh, sending him to the ground. Then Vernox decended the alley wall, with a fighting Kiina, who was confiniently tied up by Swaluc's tentecle. After a moment Gresh experience the same. Finally, there was just Ackar to deal with. But then, he unexpectedly extinguished his protecting wall of fire and said, "Wait, before we continued this unnececary battle, let's talk." "Well that sound's reasonable.",stated Skrallix. "That's all I've been wanting to do all morning...." Skrallix prodded his Rock Steed along impatiently. He and some of the other Sand Raiders were on the Dunes of Treason, just south of the Mega-Village and Tesara. Nothing had happend for about an hour and he was growing impatient. Ackar had explained that his friend Mata Nui, needed the Mega-Village because it was some sort of huge robot thing. He hadn't really understood it all, but was more than willing to leave after discovering the whole thing could blow up in a violent explosion. "When's this thing going to turn on?",questioned Sukata. Tactus and Vernox were itching to fight something, and most of the other Raiders were beinging to lay down and rest. Suddenly a bright flash light, lit the sky. For a few moments, all eyes were on the Mega-Village. Then a large tremor shook the desert, and, to the surprise and awe of all watching, the "Mega-Village'' b''egan to rise. First it got to it's knees and then stood to it's full hight. The Sand Raiders were dumbstruck. None of them had ever seen anything like it before. Some wanted to retreat and hide, but Skrallix told them not to. Ackar had told him, if it worked, the being in control of the robot, would be his friend Mata Nui. However, he was cautious. This thing could stomp them out of existance in an instant. They all listened intently as the Mata Nui robot addresed the faraway Agori and Glatorian group. Then, it bellowed a warning to all of Bara Magna, something about reuniting Spherus Magna and getting to shelter. The Sand Raiders were all considering that a good idea. As they were leaving for one of their hidden fortresses, the robot suddenly shot twin beams of energy far into the sky and off to space! Then, something else happened, something much different. Something that would chage their fates forever. The glowing sun was suddenly blotted out by something super-massive. Suddenly, from nowhere, a gale of wind struck the Raiders, knocking most from their mounts. As Skrallix and others scrambled to get atop their mounts again, a huge tremor sent them all to the ground! Even the Rock Steeds fell! As the mountainous clouds of dust and sand blew past, the air finally cleared some, and revealed something terrible. A second giant robot that dwarfed even the first!! Its chilling red eyes examined the Mega-Village robot as it spoke in sonic booms. The Sand Raiders were not sure what was happening, but they would soon know.'' The Battle for Bara Magna had begun. TO BE CONTINUED!!!! Category:Blog posts